Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a printing-plate making apparatus for making a master on which an original image for printing operations is formed. More particularly, the present invention relates to a printing-plate making apparatus of the foregoing type including master heating means for effectively performing a subsequent treatment for the purpose of removing a photosensitive layer on a non-image portion of a master made of an aluminum sheet as a base sheet wherein an image of an original is formed on a master plate coated with an organic photosensitive material.